In a general complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor, a peripheral circuits such as a light receiving element unit, a digital control block and an analog-to-digital converter are arranged in a limited area within a chip. Thus, an area ratio of a pixel array per a chip area is limited to about 40%. Furthermore, a pixel size is reduced for the implementation of high quality images. Therefore, the amount of light received in one light receiving element is reduced, causing various problems such as image loss resulting from an increase in noise.